


It Hungers

by Glass_Oceans



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Camping, Creature in the woods, Humour, M/M, Modern AU, kyluxxoxo summerfest 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: It was supposed to be a nice weekend getaway in some remote forest. But something is lurking in the woods...





	It Hungers

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for Kylux XOXO summer week 1 using prompts, bite - dark - sleep

The creature picked its way unerringly through the scrub, making their way towards the lone tent that sat beneath the shelter of some scrubby pines. The clouds skittered rapidly across the sky, making the moon appear to be peaking fearfully onto the ground below, leaving the creature to commit his sins in darkness. 

He stopped at the fabric of the tent, that thin skin that separated the veneer of civility from the wildness outside. Inside he could hear small, faint noises; the scrape of fabric, a wordless sound. The occupant was still asleep. Good. 

The creature circled the tent until he came to the zippered opening, and extending one blunt talon, he began to draw it open with painful slowless. All the while, he strained his ears to listen, but heard no change from the one sleeping within. When finally he thought the opening large enough, he peeked in through the opening. He could just make out the figure curled in their sleeping bag within, and with a feral grin he began to squeeze his broad shoulders through the gap. 

The sleeper stirred, a small whine, and he froze, shoulders barely inside the dim interior. He waited, willing his own breath to make as little noise as possible so he could listen to the sleeper. After an eternity of seconds, his breathing settled to shallow and long, and the creature pushed forward once more. 

Now he was inside the tent, his senses were flooded with the sleeper. His scent seemed to fill the air, and the creature was drawn towards him with the urge to breathe him deep, to take his fill of his soft, sleeping, warmth. He moved slowly up the length of his body, until he found that part where the sleeping bag ended and his clothes began. The scent of the sleeper was so much stronger here, richer, and the creature inhaled deeply as he continued moving upwards. 

Such richness! It was almost overwhelming, from the scent of his skin even through the chemical smell on his clothes, to the hints of product that were left clinging to the hair that fell loose against his pillow. The creature sniffed at the strands, having to bite back the whine of desire, need, want that welled up in his body. His gaze fell lower, on the juncture of hair and skin, where he could see the small jump of his pulse, the lifeblood that flowed through his veins that a creature such as he needed to live. 

He could wait no longer. With a sigh he succumbed fully to the beast inside him, opened his jaws wide and bit down on the sleepers neck. 

“Kylo Ren.”

Kylo froze, teeth pressing lightly against Hux’s neck. 

“I don’t know what the kriff kind of game has gotten into you,” came Hux’s sleepy voice, “but I swear if you leave a mark, they will never find your body.”

Kylo gently removed his teeth from Hux’s neck, soothing the mock bite with a kiss before gathering Hux up in his arms and snuggling into him, ignoring Hux’s huffs of protest as he was woken further by the jostling. 

“It was cold out there.”

“It’s cold in here too, close the kriffing tent when you come back in.”


End file.
